What's a girl to do?
by Kuroi Tenshi17
Summary: The Girls and Boys are split up in the future. when the boys hear of powerful kunoichis, they go to retrieve these girls hand in marriage. But who are theses girls and will the others get over their heartaches? Full summary inside... no flames please!:


**AuTHor's NoTe**

**Heyy guys… My computer seriously crashed and I lost alllllllllllllllllll my files, including my plans for the fourth chapter of the Night Chronicles first book **

**Warning: Just so you guys know. This has nothing to do with any of my other story plots. This is NOT the Naruto Book in my Night Chronicles Series. This is what happens when you're bored to death staying at home all day with your baby sister.**

**So now I have to start writing that chapter over again… I'm not going to start the story over but it's gonna take me a while to redo the whole chapter.**

**Summary: It's been 5 years since Sasuke left when they were 11. After that, Sakura and Naruto split up. Sakura only staying in Konoha until one month after Naruto came back with Tsunade. After that, she asked for leave from the village. Shortly after she left, Sasuke came back. As he had yet to be declared a missing-nin, he was accepted back. In less than a month he managed to convince Kakashi Hatake, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara Subaku, Sai Haeji, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kiba Inuzuka to leave Konoha and join the Ryuusei, a joining of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru's gang. Orochimaru had been killed though. They set about conquering their nations. In the meantime, Tenten Kunai, Temari Subaku, Matsuri Temajin, Hinata Hyuuga, Akina Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Anko Mitarashi, and Allisanne Sarowen go missing. The Ryuusei have already taken over Sunagakure and Konohagakure and all the other main ninja cities. **

__

Chapter 1- Returning To A State of Past

Sakura tossed the silver haired girl's limp body over her shoulder. Akina would be pissed when she woke up, but it wasn't Sakura's fault that she forgot that Ujane was testing knock-out gasses today. Akina should have remembered and actually left the academic wing of the house before she decided to take off her repressor. Sakura carried her older sister to her suite. Akina's room was linked to her element; The Dark. Her suite had seven rooms. Sakura walked straight pass the dark red and black silk covered room strewn with silver cushions that served as a sitting room. She flounced past Akina's personal meditating room with its complete darkness save for a few candles that were suspended in the air. That had been done by Temari and Sakura. She slammed close the door to Akina's emergency weapon room. Now literally steaming with impatience, Sakura dropped her sister with a huff on the large black silked bed.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHERE IS UJANE? IMMA KILL HER AND CHEW ON HER BONES! NOM GNOM NOM!"

Seriously, Sakura thought, she was not getting paid enough to watch over her band of misfits, including her sister and her best friends.

"Akina, calm down it was your Fuckin' fault anyway!" Sakura hissed at her sister.

Akina was about to say something when Temari waltzed in and seconds later Hinata and Tenten orbed in to the room.

"Saki, some villagers have come for our help." (Hinata)

"They say that Ryuusei has taken over Konohagakure." (Temari)

"And that they managed to torture our location out of a couple of the other villagers and are coming." (Tenten)

"Shite this is not good." Akina said, her aquamarine eyes showing worry.

"Who's coming?" Sakura asked rubbing her temples.

"That's what's exceptionally bad. The "protégée missing-nins" are coming." Tenten said voice hard.

A pregnant silence lasted.

"Do the others know?" Sakura asked. She had her eyes closed and was leaning against the wall.

"No." Hinata turned her violet almost transparent irises to Sakura.

"We wanted you to know first," Temari commented, "after all you are our leader."

"Call an assembly in the meeting room."

__

Ino stood with her senbons in one hand which was held against her stomach, and the other hand wearing a claw-like appendage made out of knives. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Matsuri's presence. Matsuri had used her power and transformed into light.

Ino spun as a kunai, made its way toward her. She flicked it away with her claws. Ino closed her eyes once more and did the hand movements, "four corners jutsu" she yelled. Immediately the four senbons she had in her hand went in four different directions then began to circle around her, creating a wall of protection around her.

Suddenly, her eyes widened. She leaped up in the air and flipped over so that her head was to the ground. She pulled out her dagger and stabbed it into the ground, pulling her body taut so that she no longer was in danger of falling. Ino thanked her instincts as just after she regained her balance, Matsuri materialized next to the ground Ino had been standing by not even a full second ago. Matsuri lunged forward, twin long knives out and bent around her body in a W. Ino hissed and leaped up, swiping her claws at Matsuri as she somersaulted over the other girl. Matsuri, having expected this, launched up after her, blocking the claws with her blades and kicking the other girl hard in the stomach. Ino hissed at having the air knocked out of her. Not relenting, Matsuri kicked her in the face with the other foot. Then turned, getting ready for a roundhouse kick that would dislocate Ino's shoulder. Ino grabbed Matsuri's leg and flipped her around her then tossed her hard enough to make her slam against a tree. Matsuri winced then smirked; super-strength was Sakura's forte, which meant that Ino's muscles must be screaming at the strain of using such power right after losing her breath two times in a row.

She raced up the tree and was about to flip over in a move that would have knocked Ino to the ground, when the air in front of her twisted to show Temari's form.

"Meeting, in the hall, Saki says now."

Matsuri nodded, hearing Ino grunt in confirmation below.

They headed back to the mansion leaping among the trees, wondering why there was an emergency meeting call.

Ino arrived in the room where the others already stood. It was a huge throne room. Set in a U, ten thrones depicting a different thing each were placed around a platform. (Picture the gods throne room on Olympus in Percy Jackson, The Lightning Thief)

Ino walked to a gorgeous chair made of gold, decorated with flowers and sunlight. The Throne of Summer.

Matsuri took her place on a throne made of a kind of ivory that shone with pure light. The Throne of Light.

Tenten was perched on a throne made of several different kinds of rare metals and jewels. The Throne of Earth.

Temari sat on a throne seemingly made out of storm winds. The Throne of Air.

Ujane sat on a bronze throne that seemed littered with autumn leaves. The Throne of Autumn.

Hinata was on a throne that was made of half frozen water, which, although was solid seemed to have the water inside moving. The Throne of Water.

Akina was upon a throne made of dark, dark ivory that held no light. It seemed to be darkness solidified. The Throne of the Dark.

Anko was on a throne made of frozen ice and chilly winds. The Throne of Winter.

Allisanne was on a Throne made of flowers and other plants. A tree trunk was the back of the Throne of Spring.

Sakura sat on a throne made of fire, obsidian and lava. The Throne of Fire.

When all were settled, Sakura began.

"As you all know Ryuusei, the band formed by our previous…infatuations. Who am I kidding? Those who knew them individually loved them. Anyway, Ryuusei has been extremely active recently. Their previous respite seems to have erupted into a flurry of movement. We have now received word that they have taken over Konohagakure and Sunagakure in a double siege. Apparently, some the villagers were speaking of us. The Ryuusei scouts heard this and tortured our location out of them. They let two villagers come to warn us that the Ryuusei protégés are coming. And as we have not let any of the villagers know our name, or the way we look, we can assume that they included this bit of information simply in order to inspire fear. Now the question is who wishes to stay and see what exactly the Ryuusei want and who wishes to leave for their hearts sake?"

No one moved from their seats. Sakura smiled in approval.

"Akina proceed."

"Thank you. Now as you all know, Ryuusei's Protégés are numbering 10. They are in rank, Sasuke Uchiha (insert Sakura's barest wince), Itachi Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga (Tenten's flinch), Kakashi Hatake (Anko's gritting), Shikamaru Nara (Temari winces), Naruto Uzumaki (Ino looks down), Gaara Subaku(Matsuri stares out window), Kabuto Korinai, Sai Haeji (Allisanne turns), and Kiba Inuzuka (Hinata sighs) . Tenten." Akina stated, turning to the girl in question.

"Sasuke Uchiha is pretty much their unquestioned leader. His most formidable chakra weapons would be his chidori, his mangekyou(sp?) and his new ability, blood fire. All of you are familiar with the mangekyou and the sharringan and the chidori. Blood fire is different. With blood fire, every drop of blood that drops on your skin begins to melt it. Due to the fact that we are KuroTenshis, this kind of poisonous technique would not completely dissolve you skin, but blister and cause immense pain and agony. His Taijutsu is at the level of a lower noble born Tenshi. His real advantage is his speed.

"Itachi Hyuuga has the Mangekyou and the Sharringan as well. His other weapons are not that formidable, yet this man is known to be ruthless, tactical and fast. A deadly combination. He is also equivalent to a guard in Tai jutsu.

"Neji Hyuuga has his Byakugan and at last sighting was at 512 strikes. He is their diplomat. Their deal closer and their 3rd in command. He is not very fast, but makes up for it with the strength he puts in the least likely places. Equivalent of Itachi.

(Let's just say that they go over everyone's basic abilities. Fear not, if it is needed in the story, I'll make sure to add it.)

__

Somewhere else

10 shapes made their way quickly through the trees. It was their mission to come and marry these mysterious powerful girls. Not that they cared anyway, the girls that they ever even gave a shit about were dead probably.

So they would marry these powerful girls. Now all that was left was to convince these 10 girls that they should marry.


End file.
